I Miss You
by LeevyGranger
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Hermione goes back to school while Ron and Harry prepare to start their Auror training. Will their relationship survive? Or will Ron get distracted along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Hermione goes back to school while Ron and Harry prepare to start their Auror training. Will their relationship survive? Or will Ron get distracted along the way?

**AN: hey guys, I thought I'd try my hand at a multi-chapter story. I know it's not an original idea but I hope you'll like it :) leave me a review if you like or have any critique.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Does :)**

* * *

"So you promise you'll write? Really promise?" Hermione had to blink away her tears. She didn't want anyone here on platform 9 3/4 to see her cry.

"Of course I'll write 'Mione! You know I'm not good with letters but I promise I'll write at least every other day, even if it's just to remind you how much I'll miss you." Ron tried to sound confident but he didn't want to let Hermione go back to Hogwarts all by herself. Of course she'd have Ginny and all the other students but he knew she didn't like the idea of being away from him. It reminded her too much of when he left her and Harry while they were on the run.

"Ron? Ronald? Did you even hear a word of what I said?" He could hear she was getting irritated. "Well? Will you come? To Hogsmeade? Of course I don't know when the first trip is, but I'll owl you as soon as I know. Although, I'm not sure if I can go to Hogsmeade trips this year, you know, being Head Girl and all. Oh it isn't it wonderful Ron? Head Girl! I didn't think I'd get it but I'm so thrilled. It will look great on my CV don't you think?"

"Right, eh, it's great 'Mione, I'm proud of you." He loved it when she rambled on like that, even though he could hardly understand what she was saying most of the time. "But what do you mean you're not sure if you can go to Hogsmeade? You're Head Girl, if anything you should be allowed to go whenever you bloody well feel like it!"

"Language! There are first-years and other small children around! You know better than to swear like that, Ron," Hermione said. She had to admit to herself, the swearing was part of his charm, but it that was no excuse to utter such language when he knew there were children around. "Anyway, I don't know my exact privileges yet, but I do know I'm not free to do whatever I please, there are always restrictions involved. Plus, misconduct could lead to loss of privileges."

"Honestly love, I think McGonagall won't mind too much if you find you have to come home on weekends because you're in need of some quality time with your handsome boyfriend, now would she?" Ron couldn't help but laugh, he knew Hermione would never leave school except for holidays.

"Well, I could talk to her about it, I suppose. I mean, the Head Boy and Girl have their own common room and if I'm not mistaken we're allowed to use the fireplace for Flooing. But I'll have to check with her. I must admit, it would be nice to be able to come to the Burrow once a month. You know, get away from it all, spend time with you and your family? Yes, I'll definitely ask her." She was actually talking to herself aloud at this point, but Ron was used to it by now, she mostly thought aloud and somewhere along the way he and Harry had learned how to understand her, although they still had trouble sometimes, especially when she was going faster than normal.

"You know 'Mione, I'll really miss you. To be honest, I had sort of hoped that you wouldn't go back to finish school," Ron smiled sadly. "I mean, of course I know that you would never pass up the opportunity to learn, but I'll just miss you so much. I don't like being away from you. I don't know how I'll manage to survive training without you. Everyone knows Harry and I need you. We can't do it without you."

"Ron stop it. I have complete faith in the both you, this is what you do best. You'll be amazing and you'll be far too busy with your training to even think about me. You'll pass with flying colours and you'll be brilliant Aurors in no time. I'm sure Kingsley will put you in charge of a mission sooner than you think. Don't worry, I believe in you." Hermione was sure to hide all the concerns she had about the boys starting their training. She knew they were more than capable of being good Aurors, but she felt uneasy about them fighting Dark Wizards. And to think this was only training, they wouldn't even be in any real danger. Imagine how bad it would be if they were actually out on a mission? That was still some time away, but it still worried her.

"You really think so?" Ron asked her, his cheek reddening as he met her gaze.

"I know so," she answered. "I really have to go now, I'll write to you as soon as I'm in my dorm. Oh Ron, I'm going to miss you!" She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. She could feel his arms tighten around her waist.

"I'll miss you too 'Mione. Be careful please. Don't let Malfoy get to you, although I'm sure he won't be a problem anymore. Keep an eye out for Ginny, she's taken... Fred's death harder than she lets on. Just make sure she's not sad all the time, 'kay? I know you'll get O's in everything, even if you spend some of your time outside of the library and don't skip meals. Don't forget to talk to McGonagall, it would be great if we could see each other on weekends," he listed off, slightly rushed.

"Of course, Ginny is my best friend, I'll take care of her, don't worry. I'll see you soon okay?" She looked up at him and he could see the tears forming in her eyes. She let go of him and grabbed her book bag from the floor and started to back away.

"Wait! I forgot something!" Ron all but shouted as he walked towards her. "I need to kiss you goodbye," he said with a grin on his face. He tilted her chin up and softly kissed her lips, even though he was very much tempted to snog her senseless right then and there. It was a simple, sweet kiss, but it was enough for now. "Have a safe trip love, and think about me while you're eating tonight." And he pushed her towards the train.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long! I had midterms and a lot of studying to do so I couldn't really write anything. And then the holidays had me busy as well. Anyhoo, I hope you didn't give up and me, and let me know if you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Does :)**

After Hermione got on the train she went looking for Ginny and Luna. She wouldn't be able to sit with them for long; she had to attend the meeting with all the Prefects. If she was being perfectly honest, she didn't feel like going at all, she'd much rather read one of her new books or even one of her old ones. She simply wasn't in the mood to be social, not after her goodbye to Ron on the platform. It wasn't particularly bad, but she already missed him and quite frankly she didn't know how she'd get through the year without him. Well, maybe that was overreacting a bit, but she'd never been apart from him during the school year, and the months that she and Harry had spent alone on the run had been the hardest of her life. And that had more to do with the fact that Ron wasn't there than any other factor.

"Hermione! Watch out where you're going, you stepped on my foot!" Ginny all but screamed at her. It was quite funny to see her red-headed friend get mad.

"Sorry Gin, I was just thinking about some things," Hermione told her.

"Please don't tell me you were fantasising about my brother? Because I love you and it's wonderful that you are finally together, but it's weird. So very weird," Ginny said with an obvious tone of disgust in her voice.

"Oh don't worry! I wasn't fantasising or anything like that, I was just thinking. But I could always tell you about what we did on the platform right before the train left, if that's what you want," Hermione couldn't help but tease her friend, it was so easy to get her uncomfortable.

"Keep that to yourself please. I want to be able to have dinner tonight and not be sick while picturing you and my brother, thank you very much," Ginny said while pretending to be sick. It caused Hermione and Luna to laugh.

"You know Ginny, it might be Wrackspurts that are making you feel sick. Not Ron and Hermione's relationship. I think they're quite lovely together," Luna said dreamily.

"Luna, you do know I was only pretending to be sick, I like that they're happy together," Ginny said while laughing.

"Well in that case, it's safe to say you're Wrackspurt free!" Luna stated and Hermione laughed at her friends' little exchange.

"I think it's time I head to the Prefects meeting. I'm quite curious about the new Head Boy. Who do you think it'll be?" Hermione asked her friends.

"I heard it was going to be Malfoy. Although why McGonagall would appoint him is beyond me," Ginny commented. She obviously did not like the idea of Draco Malfoy being Head Boy as he would probably be handing out detentions left and right and deducting House Points from Gryffindor for no reason, just like he did when he was a Prefect.

"I hear it was going to be Anthony Goldstein, he's a Ravenclaw," Luna said while staring outside.

"Well I certainly hope it's not Malfoy. I don't think I'll be able to handle that. Although, I did hear that he is much more pleasant now. Personally, I find that hard to believe. Let's be honest, once a ferret, always a ferret," Hermione stated.

"Talking about me, are you, Granger? Normally, I'm not a fan of petty gossip and I would certainly discourage you to believe everything you hear, but I'll make an exception just this once. You will find I _am_ a great deal more _friendly_, if you will," Malfoy drawled as he walked up to girls.

"Good afternoon, Malfoy. I trust you had a good summer? I take it you haven't kicked the habit of eavesdropping?" Hermione retorted.

"I can hardly call this eavesdropping, Granger. I just happened to walk by when you said my name. It's only natural that I was curious to find out what the conversation was about, don't you think? Anyway, I must be off. People are waiting for me," Malfoy said as he walked on.

"He really is a ferret," Ginny said somewhat disgustedly.

"I really do hope Luna is right about the Ravenclaw boy making Head Boy. Although, somehow I feel that an easy year at Hogwarts just does not exist, and I'll be stuck with Malfoy," Hermione was getting ready to leave their compartment to go to the Prefect's meeting.

"Good luck then, you'll need it," Ginny snickered.

"See you later Hermione, I'll save you a seat in the carriage," Luna said, completely disregarding the conversation their friends just had with Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, I really must be off now. Here goes nothing," and Hermione left her friends.

Ron was sitting at the dinner table at number 12 Grimmauld Place, staring at the fire place. It had been incredibly hard for him to leave Hermione on the train. That moment he wished he decided to go back to school, just to be with her. He remembered how sad she had been when he told her he'd be going with Harry for Auror training and it nearly reduced him to tears, right then and there. She had only been gone for a couple of hours and already he missed her so much. There was no way he'd ever survive until Christmas without her. He needed her with him, all the time. He needed to hear her voice, always encouraging, sometimes stern. He needed her lovely, rosy scent. He needed to look into he warm, deep brown eyes, to know she was his. He needed her lips, her delicious lips...

"Ron! Are you in there? Are you ready to leave? Your mum told us to be at the Burrow at three, it's ten past three. You know she gets worked up so easily nowadays," Harry had been trying to get Ron's attention for nearly a minute.

"What? Sorry mate, was thinking about Hermione," Ron said, obviously still fantasizing about his girlfriend.

"Of course you were. Either way, it doesn't matter. We really should get going, or Molly will have a fit. And I don't want to be the one to explain to her why exactly we were late. But if you are comfortable with telling your mom that you were fantasizing about Hermione, by all means, take your time. We've got all afternoon," Harry said somewhat sarcastically

"What are you waiting for? Let's GO!"


End file.
